Desconocidos
by Maziixd
Summary: Los emails dejaron de llegar, los mensajes de texto también, las llamadas nunca más hubo. Y ambos se volvieron desconocidos.


**Antes de leer.**

Advertencia: No romance. No Amor. Desilusión. OoC.

Declaración: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad.

.

.

.

Supo que llorar ya no serviría de nada, miró por última vez su correo, lo actualizó y al ver que no había correo nuevo simplemente lo cerró.

Se levantó de su silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio, caminó hasta su ventana y se dispuso a ver el horizonte. Le dolía el corazón por el rechazo, pero le dolía más el no poder pelear una batalla que siempre supo que perdería.

_¿Por qué eso era el amor? _

Hace unos meses atrás hubiera hecho de todo por él, pero ahora simplemente ya no podía y no quería. Eran sentimientos encontrados.

Él le había enseñada a ser fuerte, a defenderse de su padre a ponerle la cara a los problemas y no esconderse como un ratoncillo.

Agradecía cada día que él le había regalado, pero no lo iba a obligar a estar con ella.

_Aunque el amor fuera egoísta._

Lo había conocido en una cafetería. Él no tenía para su café y ella pago ambos.

― Gracias. Me llamo Naruto –le regaló una sonrisa, la más hermosa que ella había visto.

― D-de nada -. Tartamudeo ella ―Soy Hinata, por cierto.

Ese había sido el primer encuentro de muchos más.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que uno de los dos se enamoró y la primera fue ella y luego… no sabía si él se había enamorado.

Pero daba igual.

_El amor es de a dos._

Los primeros meses era todo miel sobre hojuelas, pero todo lo bueno tiene un final.

Él se alejó, no dio razón. Ella seguía amando por dos.

La comunicación pasó de tener citas, a llamadas de teléfonos y ahora en simples emails.

_Y así finalizó…_

Aunque quería ser egoísta, amar por dos. Simplemente no podía, y eso debía terminar. La última cita que estuvo con él no pudo estar con él.

Había invitado a sus amigos. Se quedó atrás apretando su bolso y los ojos para no llorar.

― Quiero terminar –le anunció. Él sólo bajó la mirada y asintió.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y se marchó, esperando que él la fuera a buscar pero eso nunca sucedió.

_Se sentía mejor._

Los días pasaron, aunque lloró y sus amigos le acariciaron la cabeza escuchando los sollozos y aguantándose las ganas de matar a cierto rubio de ojos azules llamado Naruto.

― Ya estoy mejor –dijo una vez. Ese día se sentía libre.

Hinata era una mujer bastante singular, su pelo azabache contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos grises y sus finos rasgos le daban un aspecto de muñeca de porcelana, una mujer frágil.

Cuando pensó que ya todo había terminado y que podía seguir su camino. La llegada de un email le sorprendió y hasta emocionó.

Hinata respondía con afán los emails de Naruto, en cada uno de ellos le mostraba que quería regresar con ella pero que aún no se atrevía (siendo raro en él, ya que, su personalidad no era así).

Los días siguieron así pero las escuetas respuestas del rubio dejaban deseando más a Hinata y comprendió que en verdad él nunca podría amarla de verdad.

Lloró nuevamente, pero quiso creer que Naruto podía ser su amigo al final.

_Todo tuvo su final._

Ella ya no se esmeraba en responder los emails, no era la que iniciaba una conversación, ya no buscaba las palabras de Naruto.

Hasta que él le pidió una cita. Ella acepto como una amiga lo haría, porque no lo podía ver como algo más.

― Aun te quiero Hinata –le dijo Naruto aquel día.

El corazón de Hinata ya no latió con fuerza por aquella declaración.

―Se mi novia –propuso él.

Ella le dedico las mejores sonrisa que podía ―, la verdad es que tú no me quieres y yo, ahora, tampoco.

Una sonrisa triste brotó en los labios del rubio.

Hinata se giró y se marchó del parque. No quiso mirar atrás. Ya nunca más lo haría.

Los emails dejaron de llegar, los mensajes de texto también, las llamadas nunca más hubo.

Y ambos se volvieron desconocidos.

.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Luego de mucho tiempo, he vuelto.

Este año y el año pasado estuve muy ocupada por el tema de mi titulación así que ahora me pongo al día y a la creación.

Sobre el fic, es que no estoy pasando por momentos muy buenos (amorosos) así que quise desahogarme y salió esto. Aunque viene uno cargado de celos.

En fin, le doy muchos besitos cargado de amor!

_21 marzo de 2015._


End file.
